Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is an imaging technique in which nuclear spins of a subject placed in the static magnetic field is magnetically excited with radio frequency (RF) pulses at the Larmor frequency and images are reconstructed from nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) signals that are generated based on the excitation.
For example, in the case of heart examinations using magnetic resonance imaging, a reference cross-section that is a cross-section based on the anatomical characteristics of the heart is set prior to imaging for diagnosis. Furthermore, during magnetic resonance imaging, various imaging parameters, such as the field of view (FOV), the number of phase encodes, the number of slices, or the reduction factor of parallel imaging, are set prior to the imaging for diagnosis.
As a method for the above settings, for example, there is a method for specifying the setting by presenting the structural information at the cross-section position on a display unit (display) prior to the imaging for diagnosis.
However, in the case of for example less-experienced radiology technologists, it is sometimes the case that the imaging for diagnosis is conducted without consideration on the image quality and consequently, imaging needs to be done again due to insufficient image quality.